


“单向”暗恋 （2）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋 （2）

准备好的酒不能因为Thor的缺席变得毫无用处，在划拳比赛里，Loki故意输给那群愚蠢的人而获得了无限制续杯的机会，那一整瓶上好的威士忌几乎都进了他的肚子。此时，Loki正靠在疾驰的车窗边，午夜的凉风给他带来了一些舒适。

直到脚步声由远及近，侧躺在门边长椅上的Loki才半挣扎的睁开摇摇欲坠的眼皮，啊，我们的Thor Odinson回家了。他眯着双眼，借着街口昏暗的灯光看清了正扶着Thor的人。呵，能扶得住重如巨石的Thor，Jane Foster怕不也是什么怪胎吧，Loki不由的尖刻起来。他从未见过如此失态的兄长，领口被扯开了四颗扣子，满面潮红，双眼失神，头垂在Jane的颈窝，双手紧紧抓着她的肩膀。再多看一秒都能让Loki发疯，他摇摇晃晃的站起了身，突如其来的动作把两人吓了一跳。

“Loki……？你怎么在这儿？”Jane努力辨认出他的面孔，疑惑的问。

“我来接我的哥哥。Thor，过来。”Loki伸手去揽Thor的身体，“谢谢你今天送他回来，太晚了，我让司机送你回家。”

Jane显然被Loki的突然出现打断了计划而有些心有不甘，简单的作别后便也匆匆离去。

Loki本就因为酒精而走路不稳，加上烂醉如泥的Thor Odinson，到达二楼的路就变得格外漫长了。Loki一边勒住Thor的脖子，一边晃晃悠悠的往楼上挪，内心不由的腹诽刚才能搬得动Thor的当真是个怪力的女人，Thor的眼光真是越来越差了。兄长炽热的吐息尽数喷洒在Loki的侧颈，像毛绒绒的羽毛不停的撩拨他的心绪，这让他没出息的脸红心跳不已。把Thor狠狠地丢到床上，这家伙居然就像什么都没发生的似的翻了个身，还哼哼了两声，右手还在空中挥了挥，一副又陷入昏睡的德行。Loki发誓他起码有两年不想再锻炼了，双手也因此有些微微发抖。

今天让他这么不爽，Thor Odinson也别想能睡上一个好觉！锱铢必较的Loki踹开鞋爬上床跨坐在Thor身上，看着不知道是不是被那女人扯得大开的领口，Loki气得眼睛都红了，这是他的Thor，没有人能跟他抢！

他伸出手去撕扯这些肮脏的衣服，触摸到Thor的皮肤的时候，因为酒精作祟，一向警觉的Loki竟没发现兄长的皮肤有些发烫。微微发抖的手在去解那些扣子的时候，居然好几次都没有成功，又急又气的Loki委屈得冒出了些眼泪，全部都在欺负我，没有人爱我。就在他专心致志的和那堆讨人厌的扣子战斗的时候，Thor突然一个翻身把这个一直动个不停的男人压在身下。

眼角含泪的绿眼睛猛然对上那双深不见底的蔚蓝双眼一时间竟忘了手上的动作，“Thor……？”

Thor单手撑在Loki的颈边，另一只手抚上了弟弟的侧脸，大拇指划过眼角，揩去将落未落的液体，“乖，别哭。”

胸口压抑了太久的愤怒和不甘，此刻都因为兄长的一句安慰而彻底崩塌，Loki扯着Thor的衣角扁扁嘴一时间哭得抽抽噎噎，“你不爱我，你没有给我发生日祝福，你不爱我了，你还和Jane Foster那个女人在一起，我讨厌她，你一点都不关心我……”

Thor此时只觉得头脑一阵阵的发晕，身体烫得厉害，下身好像又起了反应，Jane Foster临行前给他吃的甜点一定有什么问题……身下的人哭得好像受尽了委屈，这让Thor又硬了一些。

Loki此时正哭得投入，还不停的抛出哥哥的罪名，“你回来都没有给我发消息，我还特地订了你上次说喜欢的那家店的蛋糕，我一口都没给你留！还有，你昨天居然和那个女人牵手，上周你还跟我说最近不想谈恋爱的，Thor Odinson你什么学会骗人的！……”

下一秒Thor就堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴，湿漉漉的绿眼睛霎时间睁得老大，过去只轻轻触碰他脸颊的柔软嘴唇现在正紧贴着他的，这个惊人的认知让我们纯情的Loki不知所措而忍不出打了一个哭嗝。

Thor不禁发出轻笑，手指穿过他的头发，嘴唇一下一下温柔的吻他，“接吻要闭上眼睛，乖孩子。”

失去了视觉，触觉带来的刺激比刚才更加强烈，Loki的酒也醒了大半，甜蜜的亲吻让他恍如飘在云端。身下的人乖巧又听话，这让Thor硬的有些难受，很快他就不再满足于嘴唇的接触，舌尖轻扣对方的齿关接着探入口腔，灵活的与Loki的小舌头交缠，发出黏糊糊的水声，扫过上颚的时候Loki猛地一颤，从喉管发出了甜腻的呻吟，这使得他更兴奋了些。嘴唇分开的时候扯出了一道银色的白线，这让Loki恼羞成怒的捏了哥哥一把。

Thor的吻一路往下，一口咬住他的喉结，激得他的脖子高高的扬起，呼吸也急促了起来。他开始觉得有些不妙了。

Loki发皱的蓝衬衣被一把撕开，崩开的几颗纽扣弹落在不远的地面上，Thor已经被上涌的欲望搞得不太清醒了，他试图看清楚身下人的面孔，但被一声接着一声勾人的娇喘弄得理智彻底崩盘。

早已肿胀挺立的浅粉色乳尖只是在Thor的注视下就不自觉的发硬，“你真敏感……”他低下头含住一只，舌尖不停的上下拨弄，粗糙的舌苔划过柔嫩的乳孔让Loki惊叫出声，Thor一边舔弄乳头一边抬头，Loki此时已被欲望折磨得满面潮红，咬着左手的指节试图压抑完全不受控的呻吟，发现Thor赤裸裸的注视的时候，他已经羞得无地自容了。Thor伸手拉扯另一只乳头，拉扯到极致再松手弹开，嘴下的动作也没有停下，大口吮吸脆弱的乳头，“啊……不要……”Loki咬着指节不停的摇头，他甚至觉得Thor把他变得像个欲求不满的女人，才过了一会，浅粉色的乳头已经被玩弄得肿胀了一圈，肉嘟嘟得像两颗红艳欲滴的草莓。

理智几乎消失殆尽，Loki完全没搞明白怎么Thor突然就愿意操他了。

Thor已经扯开了他的裤子，搁着一层揉弄他的阴茎，布料擦过马眼的时候，Loki浑身都在颤抖，他几乎立刻就能泄出来，这……这太过了。Thor拨开内裤的边缘，他的阴茎硬挺的弹了出来，撸动了两下就张嘴含住了他的，Loki当下就颤抖着大叫了出来，完全忘记了他们的父母此时正在楼下的房里睡觉，头部吐出的浊液很快就被Thor悉数吃进了肚子里。  
Thor一边把玩着他的囊袋一边去扯他的内裤，Loki挣扎着找回一丝理智按住了兄长的手，“Thor……不要……”这本该是个惊喜的，而现在的时机着实让Loki有些不知所措。可惜他那点反击根本抵挡不了即使烂醉还是力大无穷的Thor，内裤很快就被剥了下来，阴茎的下方赫然是一道窄小的裂缝，应为刚才的刺激现在一开一合的吐着淫水。神志不清的Thor被香艳的画面弄得双目通红，没有给Loki反应的时间就张嘴舔了上去，舌尖从后穴一路向上，划过娇弱的阴唇来到怯生生的阴蒂，Loki被铺天盖地的快感弄得抖个不停，双腿盘住哥哥的腰身，脚踝处还可怜的挂着被剥下来内裤，大腿死死的夹紧了Thor的头。

他看不到兄长的动作，但是下身传来的刺激却一刻都没有停下。Thor的舌尖已经挑开了阴唇的庇护，绕着阴蒂的根部一圈圈的打转却始终没有触碰，Loki的神智被欲望淹没，挺起下身不停的扭动身体主动往哥哥的嘴里送，Thor很快就被他的动作取悦了，抵着阴蒂根部含住了娇小的一颗，Loki胡乱抓着Thor的衬衣，灵动的绿眼睛此刻失神的大睁，唇边因为来不及吞咽而落下了不少津液。高度密集的神经将快感一波波的送上大脑，娇小脆弱的阴蒂此刻在Thor的口中充血肿胀，他轻咬住那颗拉到极致再松口弹开的时候溅出了不少汁液，这让Loki觉得自己就要被玩坏了。

舌头下滑来到阴唇，在入口处吮吸的几口便试探性的往里戳，穴口的嫩肉已经被淫水浸泡得微微发白，Thor没花多少力气就“噗嗤”一声戳到了最里面，柔软的内壁本能的紧紧吸着他的舌肉，随着抽出的动作扯出些艳红的媚肉，与此同时他的鼻子轻轻研磨着勃起的阴蒂，左手上下撸动高高翘起的阴茎，Loki几乎所有的敏感点都被兄长拿捏在手里，“啊……好舒服…………”

阴唇被插入的舌肉弄得张开了一个口子，淫水正源源不绝的往下淌，Thor顺着液体掰开Loki的臀肉，浅色的后穴因为淫水的浇灌和Thor的视线而不住的收缩，他粗糙带茧的大拇指擦过穴口的褶皱，随即借着淫水的润滑插入这个生涩的洞口，“Thor……啊……不要碰那里……”Loki被刺激的大脑一片空白，小腹微微抽搐，紧闭的双唇再也控制不住的溢出撩人的呻吟。

拇指被肠壁紧紧的包裹，随着“啪啪”几声，Thor大力的抽打他的臀尖，“放松点”，羞耻的动作终于逼得Loki再次流出了泪水。“放过我吧……Thor……”被快感弄得几乎痉挛的少年再也控制不住的大声求饶。

忽视身下的求饶，Thor大力的掰开臀肉，左右拇指分开紧闭的穴口，露出圆形的孔洞，粉色的肠肉夹杂着淫液抽搐个不停，激得Thor猛地将舌头捅进了后穴，噗嗤噗呲的黏腻水声不停的从下身传来，Loki身下的毯子被眼泪和津液弄得湿濡的一大片。敏感的肠道死命得缠住舌面，又很快被大力的操开。随着Loki的一声尖叫，大股的白浊喷在的Thor的脸上和脖颈。他居然被一根舌肉操上了高潮，Thor这个疯子！Loki气得把床单抓得乱七八糟。

还没等他结束咒骂，Thor三两下解开身上的衣物，一把扣住Loki的腰胯，直直的把阴茎捅进了他的花穴，内壁突如其来的被巨大的硬物撑开，Loki痛得上身高高的昂起，胡乱挠着哥哥的后背。他太紧了，Thor卡在了一半，汗水从他的身上啪的砸在Loki的小腹上，直到他的嘴唇再次被哥哥用力的吻住，这才使得紧绷的身体终于慢慢放松下来。

他被操得晕晕乎乎的，最私密的部分贴着Thor的阴茎发出了撞击的声响，荒淫又糜烂，后知后觉的发现自己和Thor已经连在了一起，亲密到脸红的距离虽然因为撕扯而有些疼痛，但是饱胀的充实感让Loki觉得前所未有的安心，他缠住哥哥的背部，舌尖在Thor的耳廓出来回滑动，最后含住因为抽插的有些摇晃的耳垂。

被操到敏感点的时候，Loki放肆的大叫，他挂在Thor的身上，因为每一次动作而前后晃动，甚至几次撞到了身后的床板，“哥哥……射给我……快点灌满我”，宛如耳鬓厮磨的性感嗓音使得Thor再也忍耐不住，快速的抽插了几下之后浓稠的精液尽数喷洒在花壁的身处，大股的浊液使得Loki的小腹微微鼓起，穴口被巨大阴茎磨得一时间闭合不上，可怜的红肉外翻，随着离开的阴茎不住的抽搐而淌出白色的黏稠。他被他的哥哥操坏了。

Thor在他的身侧睡着了，有规律的发出吐息，Loki显然累坏了，他轻轻抚摸兄长不久前剪短的金发笑得相当满足，Thor绝对是爱他的，Jane Foster还没有资格插足他和Thor之间的关系。

像是梦中发生了什么，Thor哼哼了几下，挥开了Loki的手，口中嘟嘟哝哝的发出了几个音节，Loki有些好奇，头往他的方向靠近了一些。在听清楚的那一刻，他绯红的面颊霎时间失去了所有的血色，变得煞白，仿佛灵魂也随之抽离的身体。

“Jane……不要闹……”

 

TBC


End file.
